Roleplay:The Sigma Wars - Battle of Giga City
This begins the first of the major battles for the pivotal location of Giga City throughout the Sigma Wars. Roleplay Chapter I SIGMA PALACE Sigma: (chuckles) Elpizo......I believe it's time....we underestimated Repliforce, but I think we should only the first of our Super-Weapon Predacons. Ranch Ponica: Sigmeee~! They're ready. Sigma: Good to hear, but stop calling me 'Sigmee'! Elpizo: -ignores Ranch- I agree my lord, it is time we upped the anty... Speaking of, I must inform you that I need to be present in Giga City, our refining process is starting to go into full swing, I feel that I must supervise the mining our invaluable resource. There have also been reports of a certain pest you may know of... Sigma: Epsilon....he won't give up, will he? Elpizo: I question why he even tries, my lord. He failed in what he was trying to do. I will see to it that he sees his futile and dead quest for what it is. Shockwave: Lord Sigma Prime, the Super-Weapons are here. Sigma: Excellent. Bring them here.... (three new Predacons enter the room, looking stern) Shockwave: I welcome into the fold, Atmos Cobalitron, Elizian Virginia, and Ground Terracrusher. Sigma: (chuckles) Quite the incredible specimens if I do say so myself. Atmos Cobalitron: Awaiting your orders, my liege....(bows) Elpizo: Shockwave, you've outdone yourself, as expected. Shockwave: I live to perfect my craft. After the failure that was Twilight Buttercup, I was disgraced. Sigma: It was a slight miscalibration, Shockwave. No fault of yours. Elpizo: Indeed, at least she has been dealt with and our sensitive information is safe. Back to the present, I recommend we begin to move our new warriors to the front lines, Repliforce has made a hard push as of late, but nothing that cannot be retaken with ease, especially if we implement these. Sigma: Precisely. Since you are aware of the works down there, I will leave you to this, my loyal lieutenant. Elpizo: My humble thanks, sire. Predacons, proceed to Docking Bay 3, a transport will await you and deliver you to the front. Once there, destroy all enemies...with prejudice. Ground Terracrusher: YEAAAHH!!! (smirks) Elpizo: Sigma Prime, my lord, I shall depart at once also. -walks off to the docking bays- Sigma: Very well..... A FEW DAYS LATER... 3:23am REPLIFORCE MAIN OUTPOST Colonel: -having a war council with the Commanders via video transmission- Commanders, I'd hate to disturb you from your work, but the time has come where we need to discuss larger campaigns. Mattrex: A large campaign? At this point? Do you realize how much our ground forces have been losing? Skiver: I'd have to agree, our air support has been the one reason we've had small victories. Colonel: That's just it, we've achieved small victories so far, we haven't done anything significant since the recapture of the Abel Missile Base, we need to launch a major offensive before they counter attack with another one of their Predacon monstrosities. Mattrex: -grumbles- Magma Dragoon: Colonel, these Predacons are dangerous. One of them has smitten one of our own Maximals. Slash Beast: Even if we do manage to push the offensive first, how do we manage to defeat monsters such as them? Colonel: It appears our Maximals seem ineffective at this point... We may plan to release more, also, Mattrex, we need you to create some Anti-Predacon weaponry. For the immediate issue at hand, it may be best to avoid the front line at this point. Skiver: Avoid it? What do you mean? Magma Dragoon: Sir, with all due respect, that is insanity! How can we possible win if--?! Frost Walrus: BAH!! That's blasphemy! You expect us to hide like cowards and not do jackscrap?! Colonel: Cowardice was not part of the idea, Frost Walrus. For an ice user, you are the most hot-headed of us all. See Mattrex to account for your processor failure. In all seriousness, I am not saying retreat, I'm saying move. Our supplies and ammunition are limited, and there is one place that's a factory for such things. Commanders, I motion that we prepare for an assault deep within Maverick territory -- Giga City. Skiver: That island... Slash Beast: I thought that place had been liberated. Colonel: I apologize for not informing you...but the previous conflict had an entirely different purpose than what we percieved it to be. It was a warning of Sigma's return, and I didn't believe it at the time. Magma Dragoon: We should have listened. Colonel: Now the Mavericks have that well of Supra-Force Metal, a well we need. Slash Beast: So that's how they got the ability to make those bombs. The ones that destroyed the Maverick Hunters's base. They've thought of everything. Frost Walrus: Afraid to say it, but you're right. We need to act fast and stop them before they possibly attempt to repeat Epsilon's ambitions....for real. Slash Beast: Yes, but what can we do? Colonel: That's why I'm suggesting we initiate an offensive on Giga City. It will force the enemy to divide their super weapons between defending their refineries and fighting on the front. Skiver: It'll be difficult to get boots on the ground there, however. Colonel: Indeed... Slash Beast: So what do we do? General: Using more Maximals is too suicidal. We intend to instead make use of what we have, and prepare for any surprises Sigma may have. Colonel: That is why I am suggesting this offensive. Our best bet is an amphibious assault at night. Skiver, if you can mount those jammers onto your ships, that'd be most helpful. Frost Walrus: Hmph. If you insist.... Colonel: If you'd like your unit to get some action, Commander, I suggest you show more enthusiasm. Can't keep it on ice forever. Frost Walrus: That pun isn't funny, sir. Mattrex: -stifling laughter- Um...well I thought it was funny... General: All units, prepare operation at once. (the commanders nod and salute, as they depart) A FEW DAYS LATER..... 6:35 A.M. - OLYMPUS Geneva: (working on some equations) Energon deffiency method L139Z, combined with the subpartson of Lyric's Law of Power Concentration equals to the division of G6 to 97B..... Gravity Beetle: -walks up, looks over her work- Hmm... Geneva: The difference in sedimentary rock ratio is 5.890 in the bynet scale to.....no, the richter scale with metamorphic rock....this seems harder than I thought. Gravity Beetle: Did you factor in Vakin Converstion Property? 5.890 in bynet divided by the Vakin factor of 2.3 should result in the richter value. Geneva: You're....you're right. And that should result in 2.5608 for the richter scale. Thank you, Beetle. Gravity Beetle: You're welcome. Zero: -walks up- Beetle, report. Been looking for you. Gravity Beetle: Zero! Last I checked the ship is functioning properly, is something the matter? Zero: We've been asked to take part in another battle. I'll make a shipwide announcement once I get to the bridge. Gravity Beetle: Alright, I'll make sure we're ready for when the time comes. Zero: -nods- Geneva:.....Huh? Gravity Beetle: Just a maintenance report, Geneva, don't worry about it. Zero: -walks off- Time Man: (walks in) Synthetic Force Metal.... Geneva: It's still being tested. I'm trying to get the hang of it. It's not like I can make up a force metal without a proper recipe.... Time Man: Take your time. War's not a place for beauty, anyway. Geneva: (blush) Time Man: (smiles and leaves) Axl: (twirling his pistols) Any news? Gravity Beetle: Zero's got some, but he's gonna tell everyone pretty soon. If you can catch him maybe he'll tell you what's going on. Axl: (dashes forward) X:....(standing in the control room, quiet) Zero: -walks up- Oh no, I don't like that face. X: I'm standing by what I believe in. If it can be prevented, I won't kill. But when Sigma is beaten, I know I won't have to do this again. Geneva: (walks in with Time Man) Axl: Any news, Zero? Zero: Yeah, we got a fight on our hands. X: How massive and where? Zero: Ocean massive. -goes to sit down in the chair- So massive I'm making a shipwide announcement. -clicks on a few buttons and engages the intercom- Attention, this is Commander Zero, the Colonel has asked us to partake in a major offensive on Giga City. We are to join the air fleet in six hours. Make the necessary preparations. That is all, Zero out. -disengages intercom- X: Giga City would be a major cue for Sigma. All that Force Metal and Supra-Force Metal being mined.... Nana: I'm detecting large feral energy signatures there too. Most likely those Predacons... Zero: Perhaps Repliforce realizes that their Maximals may not be completely up to the task. Storm Eagle, all ahead full. Storm Eagle: Roger. Twilight Buttercup: (Kitsune....) Axl: What's the plan chief? Zero: We'll definitely need to make maximum use of the Olympus, but I'm uncertain, it does seem like we need boots on the ground. Hmm... X, take a couple of Hunters with you and man the fighters we have. Axl, you'll be going on the ground with an away team. If we determine that the tank is needed we'll prep it then. X & Axl: Roger! Twilight Buttercup:....Please sir. Let me go with X! Zero: Hm? Can you pilot a fighter? Twilight Buttercup: I can try. But you may need me, what with all the Predacons and all... Zero: If your concern is about the Predacons, then the fighter is the last place you want to be. It would be best if you remained here, so we can come up with effective counters to the Predacons Axl and his team might be facing. Twilight Buttercup: Please sir! I want to help. I need to redeem myself for what I did as a Maverick! Zero: You will be. I've sung this song to two bots, it seems like I have to explain this concept again... Buttercup, you can still help even though you're not fighting. For the Predacons, I need you here, your mind is more valuable here than out there. Out there is where the Mavericks want you, to destroy you so what you know can't help us. Understand? Twilight Buttercup:....yes sir. X: Hmm.... Zero: I want a thorough report on the combative abilities of the Predacons, strengths and weaknesses. It'll give us a better picture of how to deal with them. Have a copy for Gate, I'm certain he'll be able to craft anti-Predacon equipment. Twilight Buttercup: Sir! (gets to work) Zero: -sighs- How does Colonel even keep up with all this? X: You're doing fine, Zero. Now let's get ready and think on who's on which team..... Zero: We'll be spread prety thin... We do still need some Hunters on board the Olympus, we barely have enough for a skeleton crew as is... I suggest that you don't take too many in the fighters with you, X. You'll be running fighter defense for the Olympus mainly as the ship itself pushes through enemy lines. Axl needs more support on the ground... X: Roger. I'll begin assembling and be ready to deploy. Zero: -nods- Go then. X: (about to leave) ???: Hey, was there a party that I wasn't invited to? Zero: ...Vile? X: Giga City. Trouble. Vile: I'm more trouble. I'll get ready. -walks off- X: Alright, let's go. Nana: Actually, X, Alia has something for you.... Alia: -blushes- Really Nana..? Nana: You don't remember? (gives her a nudge) X: What is it Alia? Alia: -sighs- W-Well... Just made this for you... -hands him a scarf- X: A scarf? Alia....thank you. (puts it on) Nana: He does look more dashing with that on..... Alia: -throws a sidelong glance at Nana- Nana: (winks at her) Get moving, X. X: (nods and dashes off) Nana: (smirks) I can change boyfriends, y'know, Alia. Better scoop him up before I do. (returns to her work). Alia: Hmph.. -returns to work- Nana: (I just wish you'd step up once in a while....) LATER..... X: Alright, we all ready? Smokescreen: Just gimme the word and we're good! Dynamo: Yo, this'll be fun! Axl: Alright, X. You'll start this one off. X: Right. Axl and I will lead two teams of six. Yammark, Storm Eagle, Dynamo, I, and Turtloid will be on my squad; Smokescreen, Clocker, Spark Man, Sheldon, and Poker will be with Axl. We need to diverge the enemy's attention and get Giga City out of Sigma's hands at all costs! Dynamo: Got it boss. I: Roger. Storm Eagle: Hopefully the ship won't need a fast getaway. Commander Yammark: We will not let Sigma win! Rainy Turtloid: We're right behind you, X. (the others on Axl's team were nodding as well) Axl: Looks like we're set! Dynamo: We should check if our fighters are ready. Storm Eagle: I agree, X. We should ensure they are prepared for combat. X: Already did one an hour ago. Everything checks out. Clocker: Been a while since I seen some action! Shield Sheldon: Easy there, kiddo! Take this one step at a time! Dynamo: If you're sure X... X: I know so, partner. But one last check couldn't hurt.... Storm Eagle: We should also make sure we know whose fighter is whose. X: (nods and heads to the fighters) Commander Yammark:..... Shield Sheldon: Something wrong sister? Commander Yammark: Uh? N-no...it's just.... Shield Sheldon: It's Blast Hornet, isn't it? Commander Yammark:....(slowly nods) I: Huh? Yammark? Commander Yammark: I...I have a crush on a Maverick....(looks down) I: Oh..oh..! Commander Yammark: He was very kind when I met him, at the time, but-- X: All fighters are packed and ready! Get into position quickly! Shield Sheldon: Alright! Commander Yammark: (nods) I: Roger! (the Hunetrs get into respective positions and prepare for launch) X: All set! Rainy Turtloid: All prepared, sir! Axl: All units, launch! (teh fighetr jets are launched, as the units are sent off) 9:00 AM - GIGA CITY Copy-Sigma: (looking up at the sky, patiently) Our enemies are approaching.....very soon, I will make the first step to wiping them all out! Category:Sigma Wars Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Roleplay Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff